


Dreamlike

by K_Sakura7



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Admirer, slight byungchan-hanse, slight chan-sejun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7
Summary: “Lagu yang kamu nyanyikan itu… apa berarti kamu lagi suka sama seseorang?”“Iya.” “Tapi seperti lagu ini, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan... Karena dia sudah memiliki pacar.”Hati Seungwoo mencelos saat mendengar jawaban Seungsik karena Seungwoo tidak memiliki pacar.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Dreamlike

_Ah mimpi ini lagi_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Seungwoo saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. 

Sudah beberapa kali Seungwoo melihat pemandangan yang sama ini setiap kali dia tertidur. 

Matahari yang hampir terbenam, dirinya bersama seseorang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Orang di hadapannya tersebut memberikan sebuah mawar biru dan sebuah kotak dengan tutup transparannya sehingga Seungwoo bisa melihat beberapa buah cokelat di dalamnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali Seungwoo berusaha menatap wajah orang di hadapannya pandangannya selalu menjadi buram. Seolah-olah semesta tidak mengijinkannya untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. 

Terdengar suara yang familiar dari lawan bicaranya,

“... _aku… suka...”_

“DOOOR!!”

Seungwoo langsung membuka matanya. Dia menengadah dari meja tempat dia tertidur dan menemukan pelaku yang berteriak tepat di depan telinganya. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm menyeringai sehingga lesung pipinya terlihat. 

“Ckckck.. Parah banget tidur pas jam pelajaran, ini kah teladan ketua klub sepakbola?” 

Sembari mengucek matanya, Seungwoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak pegal akibat tertidur di meja kelasnya. “Byungchan? Ngapain disini? Ini kan bukan kelas kamu?”

“Kalau kakak ga sadar ini sudah jam istirahat,” ujar Byungchan sambil bersedekap. “Dari tadi aku tungguin di kantin ga muncul-muncul padahal teman sekelas kakak udah pada turun, jadi aku ke sini deh.”

“Oh iya, sorry deh.” Seungwoo terkekeh. 

“Traktir makan siang siang dulu baru bisa aku maafin.” Byungchan menyodorkan tangannya seolah sedang menagih hutang. Seungwoo tertawa. Dia menepuk tangan Byungchan dan bangkit dari kursinya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin.

“Tumben kakak ketiduran di kelas? Kecapekan?” tanya Byungchan membuka pembicaraan mereka saat menuju kantin. 

Seungwoo menguap sebelum menjawab Byungchan. “Mungkin. Hari minggu ini kan kita ada pertandingan sama sekolahnya Hanse dan klub mereka cukup kuat jadi porsi latihannya agak ditambah.”

Byungchan mengangguk setuju. “Betul juga. Hanse cerita sih katanya dia bakal datang kesini buat jadi suporter.”

“Wah bagus dong? Akhirnya kalian ketemu lagi setelah.. Kapan terakhir? liburan tahun baru?” 

“Iya hehe..” Byungchan tersenyum malu sehingga membuat Seungwoo gemas dan mencubit pipinya. “Aduh, sakit kak!”

“Gemes banget sih adik kesayanganku ini sama pacarnya.”

“Adik _sepupu_ ,” koreksi Byungchan sambil memegang pipinya yang bekas dicubit oleh Seungwoo. “Kalau Subin denger nanti dia bisa ngambek loh aku dikira adik beneran kakak.” 

Seungwoo hanya tertawa sebagai respon. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Han Seungwoo dan Choi Byungchan merupakan saudara sepupu karena marga mereka yang berbeda. Selain ikatan darah, letak rumah mereka yang cukup berdekatan membuat Seungwoo dan Byungchan sering bermain bersama. Ditambah lagi, Byungchan sangat pintar di bidang akademik sehingga dia loncat kelas setahun sementara Seungwoo yang telat masuk sekolah membuat mereka hanya berbeda satu tingkatan di sekolah walaupun usia mereka sebetulnya berbeda 3 tahun. Sejak dulu, Seungwoo selalu diminta oleh ibunya Byungchan untuk menjaga anaknya yang rentan sakit itu. Saking dekatnya kedua orang tersebut tidak jarang orang-orang mengira mereka saudara kandung (yang selalu bikin Subin selaku adik kandung Seungwoo cemburu) atau seperti rumor yang tersebar di sekolah mereka: pacaran. 

Singkat cerita, kedekatan Seungwoo dan Byungchan sering disalah-artikan oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya sebagai orang pacaran. Padahal sesungguhnya Byungchan sendiri sudah memiliki pacar bernama Do Hanse, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang tahun lalu pindah rumah ke kota sebelah. Bahkan Seungwoo sebetulnya cukup dekat dengan Hanse karena sudah mengenalnya dari kecil. Walau demikian, Seungwoo tidak ada usaha untuk menepis rumor tentang dirinya itu. _Toh, rumor itu pasti ada masanya akan berlalu_ , itu lah yang dipikirkan Seungwoo

Saat mereka sampai di kantin, antrian untuk membeli makanan sudah tidak sepanjang seperti yang Byungchan lihat saat dirinya menunggu Seungwoo tadi. Akan tetapi, pilihan makanan yang bisa mereka beli pun menjadi terbatas karena sudah habis dibeli oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan. Akhirnya, Seungwoo hanya membeli sandwich serta susu pisang dan rice bowl ayam mayonaise titipan Byungchan sementara sepupunya itu mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk. Tepat setelah membayar pesanannya, seseorang berlari ke arah Seungwoo dan bertanya ke ibu penjaga kantin sambil terengah-engah, 

“Susu pisangnya masih ada ga bu?”

“Wah ini yang terakhir baru saja dibeli sama dia,” kata ibu penjaga kantin sambil menunjuk Seungwoo. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari orang tersebut. 

Seungwoo menoleh dan menyadari dia mengenal orang yang baru saja tiba itu. “Seungsik, kalau kamu mau ini boleh buat kamu,” katanya sambil menyodorkan susu pisang yang baru saja ia beli.

Pemuda bernama Kang Seungsik itu sepertinya baru menyadari orang yang ada di depannya adalah Seungwoo, dia terbebelak dan membalas, “Eh Seung- eh kak Seungwoo.. Gak apa kok. Itu kan udah kakak beli.” Seungwoo tersenyum karena merasa lucu mendengar Seungsik yang tidak konsisten memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak atau tidak semenjak dia mengetahui Seungwoo lebih tua daripada dirinya walaupun mereka seangkatan. 

“Kayaknya kamu lebih butuh daripada aku. Ini buat kamu aja.” Seungwoo mengambil tangan Seungsik dan meletak susu pisang tersebut di telapak tangannya. “Tidak menerima penolakan,” ujar Seungwoo dengan nada final.

Seungsik melirik ke susu pisang tersebut kemudian ke arah Seungwoo. “Terima kasih banyak kak,” kata Seungsik sambil tersenyum. “Aku duluan ya, teman-teman aku sudah nungguin.” Seungsik membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum berlari menuju teman-temannya -Heo Chan dan Im Sejun kalau Seungwoo tidak salah ingat- yang menunggunya di pintu keluar kantin. 

Seungwoo sendiri tidak dapat melepas pandangannya semenjak Seungsik tersenyum kepadanya. Kalau saja ibu penjaga itu tidak menegurnya, mungkin dia akan tetap termenung di depan kasir kantin. Untung saja tidak ada antrian setelah dirinya, bisa-bisa dia diprotes massa. Setelah mengitari kantin, Seungwoo akhirnya menemukan kursi yang telah di _tag_ oleh Byungchan. 

“Cieeee...” adalah kata pertama Byungchan saat sepupunya duduk di depannya. “Saking terpesonanya sampai ngebiarin sepupunya kelaparan nih.”

“Berisik.” Seungwoo memberikan rice bowl ke Byungchan yang masih tersenyum jahil. “Bukan gitu.. Cuma…” sayangnya Seungwoo tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasinya. 

“Cuma saking sukanya sama kak Seungsik jadi lupa diri kan,” tebak Byungchan sambil memulai makan siangnya. “Geli bangat tau ga sih ngeliat kakak jadi bucin gini semenjak sadar kalau lagi suka sama kak Seungsik,” tambahnya melihat Seungwoo yang tersipu dengan ucapan Byungchan barusan. 

Memang benar, berkat Byungchan lah Seungwoo menyadari dirinya menyukai Seungsik. 

Semua itu bermula waktu klub paduan suara sekolahnya mengikuti sebuah perlombaan saat natal tahun lalu. Hanse, yang tidak bisa hadir karena sedang sakit, menitipkan hadiah natal dia kepada Seungwoo untuk diberikan kepada Byungchan sebelum lomba. Sayangnya, Seungwoo sempat tersesat saat menuju ke ruang tunggu untuk peserta lomba sehingga entah bagaimana dia malah sampai ke bagian di belakang gedung. Saat itu, dia mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya yang sangat indah membuat Seungwoo terpikat. Ketika dia mendekat, Seungwoo menemukan bahwa yang sedang bernyanyi itu adalah Kang Seungsik, ketua klub paduan suara. Menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya, Seungsik menghentikan latihannya dan terkejut menemukan Seungwoo sedang menonton dirinya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya hanya tersesat dan tidak sengaja mendengar Seungsik, Seungwoo pun diantar oleh ketua paduan suara tersebut menuju ke ruang tunggu peserta. 

Tentu saja Seungwoo tidak langsung pulang setelah memberi hadiah Hanse -yang ternyata isinya gelang jimat- untuk Byungchan, dia diamanahkan untuk merekam sepupunya tersebut. Namun hasil rekaman Seungwoo mendapat protes dari Hanse karena Seungwoo hanya sedikit sekali merekam Byungchan sementara entah mengapa sebagian besar video tersebut berisi Seungsik. Byungchan, yang saat itu juga ikut menonton bersama mereka berdua, tiba-tiba berkomentar, “Kak Seungwoo suka sama kak Seungsik ya?” 

Hasil perkataan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo kepikiran selama beberapa hari ke depannya. Sesungguhnya dia sudah lama menaruh perhatian kepada Seungsik. Seungwoo pertama kali mengenal Seungsik saat acara kemah saat mereka kelas satu. Seungwoo menyadari Seungsik selalu membantu teman-temannya walaupun saat itu dia sedang tidak fit. Di hari terakhir, Seungwoo melihat wajah Seungsik yang sangat pucat sehingga dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawakan barang-barangnya saat pulang. Berkat itu pula Seungwoo mengenal lebih jauh sosok yang murah hati tersebut. Walau setelah itu mereka jarang berinteraksi karena berbeda kelas, entah mengapa setiap kali berpapasan, Seungwoo selalu menaruh perhatiannya kepada Seungsik. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali menonton ulang hasil rekaman beserta komentar Subin yang protes karena bosan menonton video yang sama di televisi ruang keluarga, Seungwoo pun menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Kang Seungsik.

Namun walau Seungwoo sudah menyadari perasaannya, tidak membuatnya lantas langsung bergerak maju untuk mendekati Seungsik. Dirinya masih bingung bagaimana harus bertindak dengan perasaannya. Dua bulan telah berlalu dan tidak ada kemajuan dari kisah cinta Seungwoo selain dirinya yang sekarang jadi suka menjemput Byungchan setelah kegiatan klub paduan suara. Alasan yang ia berikan adalah karena rumah dia dan Byungchan searah, namun sepupunya tahu alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ingin melihat Seungsik walau hanya sebentar. 

“Sumpah kak, _confess_ aja ke kak Seungsik napa,” ujar Byungchan saat selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya. “Siapa tahu dia membalas perasaan kakak terus kalian pacaran dan aku bisa dapat pajak jadian deh.”

Seungwoo tersedak. “Kan belum tentu dia suka sama aku.. Gimana kalau aku ditolak.”

Byungchan memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada sepupunya. “Kakak gak sadar ya kakak itu siapa.”

“Han Seungwoo?” jawab Seungwoo dengan tidak yakin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. 

“Iya, Han Seungwoo!” kata Byungchan dengan bersemangat. “Seorang Han Seungwoo yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini! Udah pinter, muka ganteng, ketua klub sepak bola, dan murid kesayangan guru, siapa yang berani nolak orang kayak gitu?” Byungchan mengangkat jarinya satu per satu saat menjelaskan kelebihan Seungwoo. 

“Lagian aku suka mergokin kak Seungsik merhatiin ke lapangan setiap kali kita lagi latihan. Tebakanku sih dia lagi merhatiin kak Seungwoo yang juga yang lagi latihan sepak bola.”

“Tapi kan bisa aja dia ngeliatin temannya.. Chan kalo ga salah namanya? Dia kan di klub atletik dan jadwal latihannya barengan sama klub bola.”

Byungchan mendecak. “Kak Chan kan pacaran sama Sejun. Kayaknya ga mungkin deh kak Seungsik suka sama dia.”

Seungwoo ingin menyanggah bahwa masih banyak orang lain yang latihan di lapangan, namun bel pertanda pelajaran siang akan segera dimulai membuat mereka berdua bergegas membereskan makan siang mereka.

“Pokoknya, ga ada salahnya buat dicoba dulu kan? Paling ga nanti bakal lega daripada dipendam terus,” kata Byungchan saat membuang sampah bekas makan siang mereka. “Dan lagi sebentar lagi valentine, waktunya pas tuh.” Ucapan Byungchan sebelum kembali ke kelasnya membuat Seungwoo kepikiran selama pelajaran siang tersebut. 

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berjalan hingga bel pertanda waktu belajar hari itu telah selesai. Tentu saja seperti murid kebanyakan, ini merupakan waktu yang paling dinanti oleh Seungwoo. Namun alasan Seungwoo menanti berakhirnya kelas bukan karena dia terbebas dari pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru seperti kebanyakan temannya, melainkan karena ini adalah waktunya untuk latihan klub sepak bolanya. Seungwoo selalu jadi orang pertama yang berada di ruang klubnya. Sebagai ketua dia harus menjadi contoh yang baik… atau begitulah yang terlihat oleh orang lain. Sesungguhnya ada alasan lain yang membuat Seungwoo dengan cepat menuju ke ruang klubnya begitu bel berbunyi. Dia ingin segera melihat kejutan kecil yang ada di lokernya. 

Sejak tahun lalu, kunci loker milik rusak. Dia sudah meminta Kim Namjoo, selaku manajer klub sepak bola untuk mengurus perbaikan kunci tersebut, namun birokrasi sekolah mereka yang cukup ribet membuat proses perbaikannya menjadi lama. Sesungguhnya Seungwoo tidak begitu memperdulikan, toh di dalam loker dia tidak ada benda berharga selain baju ganti. Akan tetapi sekarang Seungwoo malah bersyukur kunci lokernya sedang rusak. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dia menemukan sebungkus _cookies_ (yang Seungwoo duga _homemade_ dilihat dari bungkusannya), sebuah susu pisang dan _post-it_ yang bertuliskan kata semangat di dalam loker miliknya. Sebuah kejutan kecil yang entah mengapa selalu membuat harinya menjadi lebih cerah. Bahkan setelah kunci loker telah diperbaiki, Seungwoo tetap membiarkan lokernya tak terkunci agar terus mendapat hadiah-hadiah misterius itu.

Hari ini, tulisan yang ia dapat adalah:

_Semangat latihan hari ini! Jangan lupa untuk istirahat dan makan supaya fit saat pertandingan lusa ^^_

Seungwoo membuka bungkusan _cookies_ tersebut dan memakan _cookies_ yang berbentuk karakter favoritnya, snoopy. Rasa manisnya pas dan cukup menambah tenaga dia untuk latihan sore ini. Seperti biasa, dia pun menyelipkan _post-it_ tersebut di dalam dompetnya dan nanti akan ia simpan bersama dengan _post-it_ sebelum-sebelumnya di kotak khusus. 

Saat meminum susu pisang, Seungwoo jadi teringat saat dia merasa galau karena menyukai dua orang, Seungsik dan orang yang menaruh hadiah-hadiah ini di lokernya. Byungchan, yang tidak sengaja menemukan kotak berisi _post-it_ di kamar sepupunya itu, pernah berkomentar, “Lucu ga sih kak kalau ternyata kak Seungsik yang naruh ini?”. Tentu saja, Seungwoo akan sangat bahagia kalau itu benar terjadi. Namun, dia mencoba realistis dan menikmati pemberian orang misterius itu walaupun Byungchan sempat mengutarakan kekhawatirannya bahwa ada kemungkinan makanan tersebut diberi racun. 

Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu anggota klub sepak bola pun tiba di ruang klub sehingga Seungwoo memfokuskan dirinya untuk latihan sore itu. 

Langit sudah agak mendung ketika latihan berakhir. Setelah mengunci ruang klub, Seungwoo pun pergi menuju ke ruang musik untuk menjemput Byungchan. Langkahnya terhenti saat berada di depan ruang musik. Dia dapat mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Bukan sembarang orang karena Seungwoo mengenali suara tersebut. Suara yang dimiliki oleh orang yang membuat dia jatuh hati. Sambil bersandar di pintu, Seungwoo mendengarkan nyanyian Seungsik dengan senyum yang mengembang. Saking hanyutnya dengan melodi yang ia dengar, ia tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu ruang musik sehingga Seungwoo pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tersungkur.

“Kak Seungwoo?! Maaf banget kak, aku ga tau ada orang di pintu,” kata Seungsik sedikit panik sambil membantu Seungwoo berdiri.

“Ah iya, gapapa kok. Salah aku sendiri yang sembarang nyender di pintu.” Seungwoo berharap muka dia tidak memerah karena malu telah terjatuh di depan orang yang ia suka.

Seungsik menghembuskan napas lega. “Kak Seungwoo kenapa kesini? Perasaan Byungchan udah pulang duluan tadi..”

Tepat saat itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Seungwoo.

_From: Byungchan_

_Aku pulang duluan ya, nebeng Hayoung. Ajak kak Seungsik pulang bareng sana! You’ll thank me later ;)_

Saat membaca pesan tersebut, Seungwoo bersumpah dia akan membuang koleksi jam tangan sepupunya itu kalau bertamu ke rumahnya.

“Ah iya, Byungchan baru ngabarin dia nebeng Hayoung ternyata..” kata Seungwoo agak canggung. “Seungsik sendiri kenapa belum pulang?”

Seungsik yang sedang membereskan tasnya terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Aku suka latihan sendiri setelah yang lain pulang.. Kadang masih merasa kurang latihan..”

“Padahal suara kamu sudah bagus?”

Ucapan Seungwoo sukses membuat Seungsik tersipu. “Terima kasih atas pujiannya..”

“Seungsik…Mau pulang bareng ga?” Seungwoo berdeham untuk menyamarkan suaranya yang gugup. “Kalau ga salah kamu naik kereta kan? Kebetulan jalan pulangku satu arah sama ke stasiun.. Jadi.. uhm…”

Sebelum Seungsik dapat menjawab, terdengar suara petir yang kemudian diikuti oleh air hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras. 

“Kayaknya kita harus nunggu sampai hujan reda dulu deh kak..” kata Seungsik sambil melirik ke arah luar jendela. Walau sedikit kecewa, Seungwoo mengangguk setuju. 

Selama menunggu hujan reda, Seungsik duduk di kursi piano sambil memainkan nada asal sementara Seungwoo duduk di salah satu kursi dan memainkan gawainya. Lebih tepatnya, Seungwoo mengirimkan banyak pesan ke Byungchan untuk meminta saran apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan pada situasi ini. Sayangnya sepupunya tersebut tidak kunjung membalas pesan-pesannya. 

Akhirnya, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Seungsik yang sedang memainkan piano. Mungkin seharusnya Seungwoo mengabadikan momen ini dengan gawainya. Seungsik bersenandung diiringi dengan suara piano dan hujan diluar sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang indah bagi Seungwoo. Namun Seungwoo tidak dapat melepas pandangan dan memutuskan untuk menikmati musik yang mengalir bersama dengan suara gemericik hujan. 

Ketika lagu yang Seungsik mainkan telah selesai, Seungwoo dengan reflek menepuk tangannya. “Itu bagus banget. Ga salah memang kalian menang lomba kemarin..” 

Tambahan pujian dari Seungwoo membuat Seungsik tersenyum malu. “Terima kasih..”

Seungwoo menatap Seungsik dengan lekat. “Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

Seungsik membalas tatapan Seungwoo dengan tersenyum sopan. “Silakan kak..”

“Lagu yang kamu nyanyikan itu… apa berarti kamu lagi suka sama seseorang?”

Seungsik sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seungwoo. Dapat terlihat badannya menjadi agak tegang. Setelah beberapa detik yang Seungwoo rasa seperti berjam-jam tersebut akhirnya Seungsik menjawab, 

“Iya.”

Bohong bila jantung Seungwoo tidak berdetak dengan kencang. Jawaban Seungsik memiliki dua makna: satu, dia juga menyukai Seungwoo atau dua, dia menyukai orang lain. Tanpa sadar, Seungwoo menahan napasnya sampai Seungsik meneruskan perkataannya.

“Tapi seperti lagu ini, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan…” Seungsik menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum sedih. “Karena dia sudah memiliki pacar.”

 _Oh._ Saat itu hati Seungwoo mencelos. Pupus sudah opsi pertama karena Seungwoo sendiri belum memiliki pacar. Sepertinya dugaan dia benar, Seungsik selama ini melihat ke arah lapangan bukan karena melihat Seungwoo seperti dugaan Byungchan, tapi untuk memerhatikan temannya, Chan yang sudah memiliki Sejun. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin menertawakan dirinya yang sudah berharap banyak. 

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua terpecahkan ketika satpam sekolah mengumumkan akan segera menutup gerbang. Berhubung hujan di luar sudah agak reda, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah meminjam payung dari satpam sekolah, Seungwoo mengantar Seungsik ke stasiun seperti janji dia. 

Tidak ada yang spesial saat perjalanan menuju stasiun. Mereka hanya mengobrol hal ringan seperti pelajaran dan guru-guru mereka. Seungwoo sangat berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan rasa kecewanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Seungsik di ruang musik tadi. Hingga ia berpisah dengan Seungsik yang memasuki stasiun, Seungwoo menutup payungnya dan membiarkan gerimis hujan membasahi tubuhnya selama ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. 

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Seungwoo terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari menyinari matanya akibat dari Byungchan yang menyibak gorden kamarnya.

“ _Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!_ Mentang-mentang hari sabtu tidurnya molor,” kata Byungchan sambil menarik selimut Seungwoo. “Gimana kemarin? Jadi pulang bareng kak Seungsik?”

Seungwoo menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi badannya. “Iya. Kemarin pulang bareng. Udah sana ga ada lagi yang perlu dibahas,” geram Seungwoo dibalik selimut.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Byungchan merebut selimut Seungwoo kembali dan melemparnya di lantai. “Ada apa sih? Subin tadi bilang sih kakak kemarin pulang hujan-hujanan, kenapa?” 

Sesungguhnya Seungwoo berencana untuk tidak mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Akan tetapi dia tahu sepupunya ini pasti akan terus mengganggunya sebelum mendapat jawaban yang puas. “Kemarin… Seungsik cerita dia suka sama orang,” kata Seungwoo sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. “Tapi dia bilang orang yang dia suka sudah punya pacar.. Jadi, yah berarti bukan aku kan?” 

“Oh… Maaf..” Aneh sekali melihat sepupunya menjadi diam seolah merasa bersalah setelah memberi harapan bahwa Seungsik juga menyukai dirinya. Seungwoo pun mengacak rambut Byungchan sebagai tanda sayangnya dan mendapat protes dari yang lebih muda. 

“Terus kamu ngapain kesini?” tanya Seungwoo sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Byungchan terkekeh. “Sebetulnya aku mau minta tolong temenin beli cokelat. Besok kan hari valentine, aku belum beli kado buat Hanse.”

“Ga mau buat cokelat kayak orang-orang? Eh, jangan deh nanti Hanse keracunan.”

Ucapan Seungwoo membuat dia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Byungchan. “Berhubung aku anaknya baik, aku traktir kakak makan siang deh sebagai hiburan habis patah hati.”

“Oh boleh, di restoran michelin kan ya?” Seungwoo mendapat lemparan bantal lagi. 

“Nih orang ngelunjak banget, ga jadi kasihan deh.” Byungchan beranjak keluar dari kamar Seungwoo. “Pokoknya kita berangkat 10 menit lagi ya, siap-siap sana!”

Seungwoo dan Byungchan pergi ke pusat kota dengan menggunakan kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan, Byungchan tidak berhenti berkomentar tentang hadiah tambahan apa yang harus ia beli untuk kekasihnya saat valentine. 

“Apa aku beli mawar juga ya? Biar ada makna khusus gitu,” celoteh Byungchan sambil menunjukan sebuah artikel di internet. “Hmm mawar merah terlalu klasik buat bilang ‘ _I love you_ ’, apa mawar putih aja ya biar ‘ _evarlasting love_ ’?”

Seungwoo tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpi yang ia lihat selama sebulan belakangan ini. “Kalau mawar biru artinya apa?” tanyanya dengan agak penasaran.

“Mawar biru?” Byungchan mencari di artikel yang ia temukan. “Ah, artinya _impossible love_.” Dia menatap Seungwoo dengan curiga. “Kenapa nanya itu?”

“Ah, ga kok. Cuma..” Seungwoo menimbang untuk menceritakan mimpinya atau tidak. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya sebelum Byungchan menginterogasinya lebih jauh. “Agak kepikiran aja karena akhir-akhir ini sering mimpiin orang yang ngasih mawar biru ke aku.” 

Byungchan bersiul. “Apa mungkin ini berarti akan ada yang _confess_ ke kakak? Biasakan mimpi kakak suka jadi kenyataan, kayak pas aku mau lomba natal kemarin.”

Seungwoo tersenyum simpul dan menjawab, “Entahlah, aku ga pernah bisa melihat wajah orang yang memberi mawar itu. Mungkin cuma mimpi biasa?”

Perbincangan tentang mimpi Seungwoo terpotong karena mereka harus berganti kereta. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Byungchan. Apa mungkin mimpi itu pertanda akan kejadian yang akan datang? Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu belanja bersama sepupunya ini.

Seungwoo salah. Seharusnya dia ingat kalau Byungchan adalah tipe orang yang belanja dengan penuh pertimbangan. Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam di sebuah toko cokelat sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko cokelat lainnya karena tidak puas dengan toko yang pertama. Seungwoo, yang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, memutuskan untuk menunggu Byungchan di luar toko yang penuh dengan pelanggan yang mencari kado untuk hari valentine besok. Sambil menunggu, Seungwoo pun bermain _game_ yang ada di gawainya. Hampir saja dia mencetak skor baru kalau saja seseorang tidak memanggilnya.

“Kak Seungwoo?”

Kalau saja Seungwoo tidak mengenal suara itu, mungkin dia sudah memaki orangnya karena membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Namun, dia tersenyum kepada pemilik suara yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala itu. “Halo Seungsik. Lagi beli cokelat juga?”

Seungsik melipir ke sebelah Seungwoo agar tidak menghalangi jalan. “Ah iya. Cuma bahan-bahannya doang sih, soalnya mau bikin sama teman di rumah,” katanya sambil menunjukan isi kantong belanjaannya ke Seungwoo. “Sekalian beli persediaan bahan kue yang sudah habis.”

“Wah, kamu suka _baking_ ya?”

“Hehe.. lumayan sih,” kata Seungsik dengan sedikit bersemangat. “Soalnya aku senang kalau orang-orang makan kue buatanku. Apalagi Chan sama Sejun. Mereka selalu suka kalau aku buatin _cookies_.”

“Ah..” Seungwoo bisa merasakan sesuatu meremas hatinya ketika Seungsik menyebutkan nama teman-temannya itu. “Kalau begitu, ini kamu mau buat cokelat bareng-bareng sama Chan dan Sejun ini?”

“Iya, tapi cuma sama Sejun aja sih. Soalnya dia pengen bikin kado buat Chan, sayangnya dia payah kalau dalam hal _baking_ makanya minta bantuan aku.”

“Kalau kamu gimana?”

“Maksudnya?” tanya Seungsik dengan bingung.

“Itu.. Sejun kan bikin cokelat buat Chan. Kalau kamu gimana? Apa mau buat orang kamu suka itu?” Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak terkesan sakit hati saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Walau Seungsik tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, paling tidak dia ingin Seungsik bahagia. 

Seungsik terdiam. “Aku.. sejujurnya belum tahu. Tapi aneh ga sih kalau aku ngasih cokelat ke orang yang sudah punya pacar?”

Seungwoo mengedikan bahunya. “Aku ga ada pengalaman soal percintaan gini. Tapi, yah daripada dipendam mending diungkapkan kan biar lega? Besok kan hari valentine, tidak ada salahnya merayakan hari itu kan?” Seungwoo yakin Byungchan akan protes jika ia tahu perkataannya baru saja diplagiat. 

“Ah, tapi itu menurut aku sih. Kan pada akhirnya terserah Seungsik juga,” tambah Seungwoo buru-buru. 

“Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih atas sarannya kak,” kata Seungsik yang tersenyum membuat Seungwoo ikut tersenyum simpul. “Kalau menurut kakak, cokelat seperti apa yang aku harus buat?”

Entah mengapa Seungwoo jadi teringat mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya cokelat yang ia menerima cokelat, “Mint truffles.” jawab Seungwoo. “Aku sendiri sih ga begitu mengerti percokelatan, tapi es krim mint choco itu enak jadi kayaknya bakal enak juga kalau dibuat truffles?”

“Menarik, bisa aku coba sih..” kata Seungsik sambil mengangguk setuju. “Oh iya, Kak Seungwoo sendiri lagi ngapain disini?”

“Oh, lagi nungguin Byungchan. Dia lagi di dalam beli cokelat. Biasanya dia lama kalau milih-milih gituan, jadinya aku nunggu di luar aja deh.”

“Hoo..” Seungwoo tidak menyadari nada kecewa yang terselip dari ucapan Seungsik. 

Tepat saat itu, Byungchan keluar dari toko cokelat dan memamerkan sebuah kantong berlabel toko cokelat tersebut. “Akhirnya dapat juga! Eh loh? ada kak Seungsik.”

“Halo Byungchan,” sapa Seungsik sambil tersenyum sopan. “Kalau gitu aku duluan ya. Kasihan Sejun sudah nungguin di rumah.”

Sebelum Seungwoo dan Byungchan dapat membalas, Seungsik telah melesat pergi meninggalkannya mereka berdua. Merasa suasana hati Seungwoo yang menurun, Byungchan pun menepati janjinya untuk mentraktirnya makan siang. Walau hanya sebuah paket burger beserta es krim, Seungwoo menghargai Byungchan yang berusaha menghibur dirinya. 

* * *

Seungwoo yakin hari sudah sore, namun dirinya masih berada di ruang klub sendirian. Semua anggota klubnya telah pulang setelah hasil pertandingan yang cukup mengecewakan. Walau Namjoo sudah berusaha menghibur sebab pertandingan mereka berakhir seri dan kalah hanya karena tendangan penalti -yang dilakukan oleh Seungwoo-, tetap saja suasana hati ketua klub sepak bola tersebut tidak menjadi baik. Belum lagi, sebelum pertandingan dia melihat Seungsik bersama dengan Chan dibangku penonton sehingga suasana hatinya makin keruh. 

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Seungwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Di luar, langit sudah menjadi senja. Dirinya tidak dapat berhenti menghela napas mengingat di hari kasih sayang ini dia tidak merasakan euforia seperti orang lain. Saat melewati halaman depan sekolahnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dari arah gerbang. 

“Seungsik? Kok kamu masih disini?” tanya Seungwoo saat melihat sosok yang berlari terengah-engah berhenti di hadapannya. 

Setelah mengatur napasnya, Seungsik pun menegakan badannya dan menatap Seungwoo. “Kata pak Satpam kak Seungwoo belum pulang, jadi aku nungguin kakak. Karena.. Ada yang ingin aku kasih tahu ke kakak,” ucap Seungsik dengan nada serius.

Seungwoo terdiam. Dia menunggu Seungsik yang menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali untuk membuat dirinya tenang. 

“Aku.. dari dulu menyukai seseorang. Dia definisi orang sempurna bagiku. Pintar. Bertanggung jawab sehingga dinominasikan menjadi ketua angkatan saat orientasi tahun ajaran baru. Baik ke semua orang. Aku.. tidak pernah lupa saat aku sakit waktu acara berkemah untuk murid kelas satu. Orang itu sampai rela membawakan barang bawaanku karena aku yang saat itu sedang tidak enak badan. Sejak saat itu aku sangat kagum padanya.”

Seungsik berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napasnya. “Perasaan kagum tersebut lama-lama tumbuh menjadi perasaan suka. Tapi aku pengecut. Jadi aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh karena merasa level kita jauh berbeda. Namun, suatu hari aku mendengar dari teman sekelasku yang merupakan manajer klub dia bahwa lokernya sedang rusak. Berkat temanku itu juga aku tahu kalau ruang klub mereka tidak pernah dikunci setelah latihan pagi. Merasa kalau ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menaruh _cookies_ dan susu pisang di lokernya.”

Mata Seungwoo terbelalak. Ternyata tebakan Byungchan benar. Akhirnya dia menemukan pengirim misterius yang selama ini ia cari. Namun Seungwoo tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Seungsik melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Aku sempat sedih karena mengira dia sudah memiliki pacar. Namun kemarin dia memberi saran untuk mengutarakan perasaanku saat valentine agar diriku merasa lega. Dan ini lah yang aku lakukan sekarang.”

Seungsik mengeluarkan sebuah mawar biru dan sekotak cokelat dari _tote bag_ nya. Dia memberikan benda-benda tersebut kepada Seungwoo. 

“Aku suka sama kak Seungwoo. Selamat hari valentine.”

Otak Seungwoo berhenti bekerja. Dia menatap Seungsik dengan terkejut. Karena pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang muncul dalam mimpinya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Namun yang berbeda adalah sosok misterius yang tidak pernah bisa dilihat Seungwoo terganti oleh sosok orang yang selalu ada di hatinya. Bahkan Seungwoo sempat menampar dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

“Sakit.. Ini bukan mimpi?” kata Seungwoo setelah menampar dirinya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Seungsik khawatir. “Seungsik… beneran suka sama aku?”

Muka Seungsik memerah akibat Seungwoo mengulang pernyataan perasaannya barusan. Seungsik mengangguk perlahan. 

“Tapi.. bukannya kemarin Seungsik bilang orang yang kamu sukai punya pacar? Aku kan belum punya pacar?”

Lucu sekali melihat Seungsik yang salah tingkah hingga telinganya memerah. “Iya.. itu karena aku kira kakak sama Byungchan pacaran. Byungchan pernah pamer kalau gelang dari pacarnya itu yang membuat kita menang lomba kemarin.. Dan aku kan tahunya yang memberi gelang itu kak Seungwoo, jadi aku mengira kalian pacaran. Aku baru dikenalin sama pacar sebenarnya Byungchan hari ini pas tadi nonton pertandingan dan baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata sepupu.”

Mendengar pernyataan Seungsik, Seungwoo tidak dapat menahan tertawanya. “Makanya kamu beli mawar biru ya? Karena merasa _impossible love_?” tebak Seungwoo disela ketawanya.

Seungsik menundukan kepalanya karena malu dan mengangguk. Seungwoo berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Dia menerima hadiah pemberian Seungsik dan berkata, “Terima kasih. Aku terima cokelat dan bunganya ya.” Seungwoo meletakan mawar di atas _duffle_ _bag_ nya. Dia membuka kotak cokelat dan memakan salah satu cokelat buatan Seungsik. “Hmm, rasa mint. Kesukaanku.”

Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum saat Seungwoo dengan lahap memakan cokelatnya. 

“Aku juga mau buat pengakuan,” kata Seungwoo setelah menyimpan sisa cokelatnya ke dalam tasnya. “Aku juga menyukai seseorang. Mungkin aku menyukai dia sudah lama, namun aku baru sadar baru-baru ini. Orang itu memiliki suara yang sangat indah sampai aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke ruang musik setelah pulang latihan.”

Seungwoo menggenggam tangan Seungsik dan menatapnya matanya dengan lekat.

“Aku juga menyukai Seungsik. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?”

Seungsik membalas genggaman tangan Seungwoo. 

“Iya, aku mau.”

Seungwoo tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Seungsik. Dirinya bergerak maju, berusaha untuk mengikis jarak mereka berdua.

“ANAK-ANAK! CEPAT ATUH GERBANGNYA MAU SAYA TUTUP!”

Suara dari satpam di gerbang sekolah membuyarkan momen mereka. Seungwoo dan Seungsik saling bertatapan sebelum mereka berdua tertawa. Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari halaman sekolah sambil meminta maaf kepada pak satpam telah membuat dirinya lembur. 

Selama perjalanan, Seungwoo terus menggenggam tangan Seungsik sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang bunga mawar yang baru ia dapat. Dirinya tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak memenangkan pertandingan, namun dia mendapat sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada sebuah piala. 

_Fin_

_BONUS_

“Tumben bang baru sampai rumah, perasaan tadi kak Byungchan sudah sampai rumah dia dari sore deh.”

Seungwoo disambut oleh Subin yang sedang bermain _playstation_ di ruang keluarga. Dia baru saja tiba di rumahnya sekitar jam 9 karena memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ke sebuah cafe bersama Seungsik untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang ini. “Tadi makan malam dulu di luar..” jawab Seungwoo yang senyumnya masih belum luntur. 

“Seneng banget, padahal timnya baru aja kalah,” kata Subin ketika melirik ke arah kakak kandungnya tersebut. “Oh iya, baru punya pacar sih makanya senang.”

Seungwoo yang sedang berada di dapur pun tersedak air putih yang ia minum. “Tau dari mana?”

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar, Subin menunjuk ke ponselnya. “Kak Byungchan. Tadi sempat heboh di grup sepupu kita karena dia dapat foto bang Seungwoo sama pacarnya dari satpam sekolah.”

Seungwoo beneran bersumpah akan membuang koleksi jam tangan Byungchan. 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini :D
> 
> Prompt cerita ini adalah  
> NW050 Selama satu bulan seungwoo memimpikan orang yang sama terus. Seungwoo nggak ingat pasti sama orangnya itu sampai pas hari kasih sayang seungsik nemuin seungwoo dan ngasih coklat sama bunga mawar biru. Persis kaya yang dimimpiin seungwoo. Ternyata seungsik itu secret admire nya seungwoo yang tiap hari suka ngasih susu pisang dan cookies ke lokernya seungwoo
> 
> Sesungguhnya aku kurang pede karena belum pernah nulis couple ini dan world buildingnya ternyata lebih panjang dari rencana awal. Belum lagi mepet deadline jadi maaf ya kalau terkesan terlalu cepat atau maksa ＞︿＜
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone, and happy valentine! 💛💙


End file.
